This invention is directed to a top or cover for a convertible vehicle, and more particularly, a removable cover for a Jeep or the like.
Covers for convertible vehicles are well-known in the art for providing shade and protection from the elements, such as rain. Current covers are complex having many parts, expensive to produce, and are difficult to attach and remove from a vehicle. As a result, a need exists for a device that is simple in construction and has fewer parts. Also needed is a device that is inexpensive to produce. Finally, a device is needed that is easy to attach, operate and remove.